You Must Remember This Wiki
Welcome to the You Must Remember This Wiki You Must Remember This is a podcast dedicated to exploring the secret and/or forgotten histories of Hollywood's first century. This is its wiki. Episode Guide Here are links to each episode of You Must Remember This, and its relevant shownotes. Season One # Episode 1: The Hard Hollywood Life of Kim Novak - featuring Farran Smith Nehme # Episode 2: Frank Sinatra in Outer Space # Episode 3: Happy 110th Birthday, Val Lewton - featuring Mark Olsen # Episode 4: (The Printing of) The Legend of Frances Farmer - featuring Nora Zehetner, Noah Segan and Brian Clark # Episode 5: The Lives, Deaths and Afterlives of Judy Garland - featuring Peter Mac, Anne Helen Petersen, and Noah Segan # Episode 6: Isabella Rossellini in the 1990s - featuring a special unidentified guest as David LynchDavid Lynch # Episode 7: The Many Loves of Howard Hughes, chapter 1 - featuring Noah Segan # Episode 8: Follies of 1938: Hollywood's Greatest Year? # Episode 9: The Many Loves of Howard Hughes, chapter 2: The Many Loves of Ida Lupino - featuring Noah Segan # Episode 10: Follies of 1938: Kay Francis, Pretty Poison # Episode 11: The Many Loves of Howard Hughes: Katharine Hepburn - featuring Noah Segan Season Two # Episode 12: Madonna From Sean to Warren, Part One # Episode 13: Future Episode Ideas This is where Karina posts her ideas for future episodes and series themes. You can add your own ideas, and/or endorse Karina's ideas by adding (+) signs next to the ones you like. When posting new ideas, check the episode guide above to make sure your idea hasn't already been done, and please try to mimic the format below. (And add your name and/or Twitter handle if you want to be credited on the episode.) When a podcast episode has been completed, I will strikethrough its text below. Thanks! '-- Indra Devi' The influential yoga teacher to the stars. Before she helped bring yoga to Hollywood, she was a silent film star in India. She was a yoga instructor for Greta Garbo, Gloria Swanson and maybe even Marilyn Monroe. (suggested by Arthur O'Reilly) --'The Mysterious Life and Death of Thelma Todd +' ---'Alfred Hitchcock '''and the creepy relationships he tried to carry on with his female stars '+++''' --'Shelley Duvall + + +++' --'British Invasion series' - could conceivably include all manner of episodes about Brits in Hollywood, but would definitely include five episodes on The Beatles: 1. The making of the official Beatles movies, from A Hard Day's Night to Let it Be +++++ 2. John Lennon on film, particularly his relationship with Richard Lester+ 4. Paul McCartney and Give My Regards to Broad Street: why does it exist?+ 5. George Harrison, film producer+ 6. Ringo, just being Ringo.+ 7. George Sanders, seeminly ever-present in serials and serious films (suggested by @CaryFreaknGrant, but no attribution needed) ++ 8. The Rolling Stones and The Altamont Free Concert/Gimme Shelter (suggested by Arthur O'Reilly,@poparthur) + '--Madonna + Sean + Warren +++++' '--Nancy Reagan +++' '--A Brief History of David Blaine As a Celebrity Profile Secondary Quote' '--The Many Loves of Howard Hughes series: ' # Jean Harlow/Ella Rice/Billie Dove # Ida Lupino # Katharine Hepburn # Jane Russell/The Outlaw (could be crossover with Star Wars series, see below) # Jean Peters # Terry Moore # Gene Tierney (see also Star Wars) +''' '--''Love Streams and the last days of John Cassavetes +++++ --'Judy Holliday + (Best Actress of 1950 race)++++' - Anna Magnani (Suggested by @Mpainter15)+ -- Bergman vs. Bergman ( The first and only collaboration between Ingrid and Ingmar Bergman on Autumn Sonata)+ + (Suggested by @Mpainter15) -- Kenji Mizoguchi and Kinuyo Tanaka (suggested by @Mpainter15) '--Married to the same man twice series: ' # Natalie Wood+++ # Liz Taylor (could fit into photo series noted below; both Cleopatra and Night of the Iguana are represented in the book)+ # Melanie Griffith++ '--The so-called “Superman curse”: Margot Kidder, Christopher Reeve, ++++' '--The Many Loves of Mia Farrow ++++ ' '--The Battles of Rod Serling ++++++++' '--Follies of 1938' # "Motion Pictures' Greatest Year" # The ladies of box office poison/Kay Francis # You Can't Take It With You/Frank Capra+ # Hedy Lamar + (The last two ideas above could also work for another series... --'Star Wars: Hollywood Life During Wartime +' # Frank Capra + # Hedy Lamar + + # David Niven + # Carole Lombard/Clark Gable # Bob Hope + # Rita Hayworth + Orson Welles + +++ # Gene Tierney + Oleg Cassini +++++ # Marlene Dietrich (suggested by @Mpainter15) ++ # Bette Davis- starting the Hollywood Canteen( suggested by @Mpainter15) '--Tuesday Weld '- maybe as some kind of "barely legal" series on people who became famous young? +''' '''--Busby Berkeley ++++ '--The cultural moment of ''Blume in Love+' '--Bacall after Bogey +++''' '--Bogey Before Bacall+' '--Sal Mineo++' - see Tuesday Weld series idea '--Veronica Lake '+++++++ '--Marilyn and Joe DiMaggio+' '--Dorothy Parker in Hollywood++++' '--The fall of Louis B. Mayer++' '--Paulette Goddard '- The Many Loves of Charlie Chaplin series?+ ++++ '--The Chaplin Paternity case '(in addition to or separate from above) @HaroldWallin + '--Ava Gardner '- AFI's 25th best actress of all time (suggested by @CaryFreaknGrant, but no attribution needed)++ '--Aldous Huxley in Hollywood++++' '--Ghosts of... Series '- about the stories connected to specific buildings/places in Hollywood. +++++ # Chateau Marmont (this could be a series in itself, though, and maybe it's too pedestrian?) +++ # The Los Altos/Marion Davies' secret apartments+ # Mack Sennett studios (contributed by Jeffrey Abramson) # Hollywood sign (Could this involve the suicide of Peg Entwistle?) ++++ # Ambassador Hotel # 7000 Romaine Blvd (the center of Howard Hughes empire)+ '--Series inspired by still photographs/'related to Karina's upcoming book, Hollywood Frame by Frame # Theda Bara # Scandal on the set of Sabrina # Mia Farrow in the 60s (essentially The Many Loves of Mia Farrow part one, pegged to Hollywood Frame by Frame)+ # Marlon Brando and The Godfather # Liz Taylor and Monty Clift, from A Place in the Sun to Raintree Country # Raquel Welch, 1 Million Years B.C. pin-up # The Streisand A Star is Born # Joe Strummer in Hollywood # The deaths of Bruce and Brandon Lee+ --Hollywood and Politics? (from @marthacalcio) + # Ronald Reagan an obvious choice, but you've already also mentioned Melvyn Douglas' actress/politician wife Helen Gahagan Douglas (who had an affair with LBJ!), and the star-by-star context to the luncheon when Nikita Khrushchev visited Twentieth Century Fox would be an insane episode.+ # Myrna Loy's work as the Co-Chairman of the Advisory Council of the National Committee Against Discrimination in Housing. (suggested by Emily Edmond)++ '--Tallulah Bankhead ++++++_' '--Apocalypse (Then &) Now '- about Francis Ford Coppola's meteoric rise with The Godfather, his personal failure with Apocalypse Now, and his middling career after the 1970s (i.e. The Godfather Part III) @im_just_isaac +++ ---'Apocalypse Now vs Hearts of Darkness (the documentary of AN)' @vbvidmar --"Convention City" (1933) and the end of the pre-codes. ++ '- Hollywood Studios and the Valley' - discuss the big studios and how they settled into their locations/roles in Hollywood history. ++ - Hedda vs. Louella - An episode which chronicles the legendary rivalry between Hollywood's top golden age gossip columnists Hedda Hopper and Louella Parson. ++++++ -'Barbara Stanwyck's pre-code films' (@hulot_gh) +++++++ -'Elizabeth Taylor & The making of Cleopatra' (Eli Barnes but no attribution needed'')'' -'Elizabeth Taylor vs. The A.I.D.S Crisis '(E.B) + '-2005: 78th Academy Awards': Brokeback Mountain vs. Crash (E.B) -'Hollywood & The Civil Rights Movement '(E.B) +++ '--The Trials of Fatty Arbuckle '(@goodbrendan) ++ '--Anthony Perkins '(with a focus on his ambiguous sexuality - perhaps part of a series on the ambiguous sexualities of other stars of the time)+++ '-- Vera-Ellen +++++' '-- The Tragic Life of Clara Bow ++++' -- Forget Sony Pictures, Remember David O. Selznick and Gloria Swanson's correspondences ( the history of Hollywood's dirty laundry out in the public perhaps in conjunction with Louella Parsons and Hetta Hopper Series)++++ '-- Anna May Wong (@missannaha)+++++' '--The New Hollywood and Hal Ashby '(including Bud Cort in Harold and Maude as well as his work in Brewster McCloud directed by Robert Altman, another New Hollywood director)-this could be a tie in with the shelley duvall ep. ) -@poodleashes --anything involving Greta Garbo (perhaps her affair with John Gilbert on the set of Flesh and the Devil?) (E.E.)++++ -- Gloria Grahame '(lots to talk about with her, from her Oscar, to her eclectic filmography of the 1970s, her stage work, her plastic surgery, and her romance with her stepson)+ -The famous enemies of Richard Nixon-- the why and wherefores of celebrities like Carol Channing, Steve McQueen, Gregory Peck, and Barbara Streisand on Nixon's infamous "enemies list." (suggested by @mpainter15) -Joan Blondell ; a Pre-Code star (suggested by @mpainter15)++ -- Ramon Novarro His life & death (suggested by @trackaghost) -Grace Kelly -princess, fashion icon, actress, "nympho?" (@hippogriffrider) '-- The Hays Code (suggested by @SherryCunniffe) '- Prince: '''His movies, and relationships with Hollywood stars+ -- an episode about Debbie Reynolds, or even better—about her and Carrie Fisher and their relationship. '--Cary Grant''' - his work, influence, appeal, and relationship with other stars of his time (@LizNeedsCoffee) --'Marilyn Monroe and JFK' '--Stanley and the Shining: '''the real horror of "The Shining" was Stanley Kubrick's abusive treatment of Shelley Duvall on set. Maybe explore the details of these incidents and if/how they've in any way affected working conditions for actresses today? '--Frank Sinatra and his affiliations with the mafia --Marceline Day:'' ''Silent film era A-lister whose career faltered with the shift to talkies resulting in her retirement at age 26. Little is known about her post-film career life as she did not grant interviews. Or maybe a discussion of both her and her sister, '''Alice Day, who was also a prominent silent film actress. --The Garden of Alla: The history of Alla Nazimova's home from the time she turned it into a hotel in the 1920s until the 1950s when "they paved paradise and put up a parking lot." and the Hollywood famous who called it "home." -- The rise and fall of Michael Cimino from the Deer Hunter to Heaven's Gate. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Future Episode Ideas